This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles such as semi-trucks and other commercial or construction vehicles, for example, may include an externally mounted air cleaner. The air cleaner may include a filter element to filter dirt, dust and/or other particulate matter from air received therein. Clean air may exit the filter element and be directed into an air intake manifold of an engine of the vehicle.